The Girl Next Door
by Moon Sunflower 89
Summary: Sakura/Syaoran Chappie Fic! Syaoran Li and his family have new neighbors! Supposedly, only the Li clan is allowed to have Card Capturing powers. What happens when Syaoran finds out that Sakura Kinomoto, the new girl that moved in, has those powers? Will i
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa! Moon Sunflower here again! I have deleted 'Are You My Soul Mate?', but rest assured, I have a new story that I did while my boring History teacher droned on and on and on. 0.o  
  
Look for it soon!  
  
Note: I have never seen an episode of Card Captor Sakura. If I get any of these facts wrong, I apologize!  
  
This idea hit me while I was in my English class. Here is the summary:  
  
Syaoran Li and his family have new neighbors! Supposedly, only the Li clan is allowed to have Card Capturing powers. What happens when Syaoran finds out that Sakura Kinomoto, the new girl that moved in, has those powers? Will it be hate at first sight. or something more?  
  
Mwhahahahahha. I'm evil. DON'T KILL ME IF I DON'T UPDATE SOON ENOUGH! Chances are I got kicked off of the computer because I was being a bitch. *shrugs* Don't yell at me if my mom gets melodramatic. Everyone knows you cannot ask a mouse potato to do chores. WHAT was she thinking?  
  
Anyway, here's the prologue. I think you're tired of my pointless and unceasing rambling. Mwhahahaha!  
  
~*~  
  
The New Girl Next Door Prologue By: Moon Sunflower 89  
  
~*~  
  
"SAKURA!!! YOU KAIJUU!" Touya's resounding scream could be heard from two blocks away as Sakura accidentally dropped a box full of china onto his sneakered toe.  
  
"Gomen!" Sakura sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I wasn't paying attention!"  
  
"Damn right, you weren't!"  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes grew wide at Touya's incessant cursing. "Ooh, Outa- san, Touya's cussing up a storm. An innocent girl like me should not hear such foul language!"  
  
Fujitaka, their father, poked his head around the corner and glared at both of them, a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Will you two stop fooling around? Sakura, go finish packing your room, and Touya, get busy!"  
  
Touya bent down and picked up the previously dropped box, mumbling something about kaijuus that needed to be put to sleep.  
  
Sakura giggled and ran up to her room, her bag of cards bouncing against her legs. She burst into her room, eyes growing wide at the unforeseen mess. "KERO?!"  
  
The little yellow creature, known as Keroberos, her guardian, swooped down with an enormous sweatdrop on his forehead. "Well, Sakura, ya see-"  
  
She crossed her arms defiantly and stared him in his beady little eye. "No, I don't. What is with all of this?"  
  
"Well, thing is, I was."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Kero hung his head in shame. "I was sleepwalking. But you don't understand, Sakura. I dreamt about a huge chocolate mocha chunk cookie!" His eyes watered as he recalled the image.  
  
"Sakura!" Her father's voice called. "I need you to start bringing your boxes down to the truck!"  
  
Sakura's eyes got swirly. "Hoeeeeeeeeeeee! How am I ever going to finish this in time?"  
  
Kero rushed around the room, picking random things up and stuffing them haphazardly into boxes. Sakura did the same, shoving a Raggedy Ann doll into a box with porcelain dolls.  
  
Touya opened the door suddenly, causing Kero to fall to the ground, pretending he was a stuffed animal, and emitting a squeal from Sakura.  
  
"Hey, kaijuu! Outa-san said we had to have this finished by five. We need to leave in a few minutes." He cast a surreptitious suspicious glare in Kero's direction, then huffed and walked superiorly out of the room.  
  
A few minutes and a sweating Sakura and Kero later, Touya came up to her room and grabbed one of her boxes, muttering again about him not being Sakura's chauffer. "Don't see why I should have to pick up her messy boxes. . . not even packed right."  
  
Sakura, Kero sitting on her head, climbed into the passenger seat and heard the back door slide shut and lock. Touya marched up to the passenger side and noticed Sakura sitting in the seat. He stuck out his tongue immaturely and tried to pry her out.  
  
"Outa-san, Touya's being mean!"  
  
"Touya, get in the back!"  
  
Touya settled himself in the back, grumbling about his weird family.  
  
Fujitaka smiled and started the car. "Hong Kong, here we come!"  
  
Sakura smiled sadly and stuck her head out of the window, looking longingly back at their old house. "Ja ne."  
  
She turned her back on the house that she had lived in since she was five. But hey, every day was a new adventure, and at least she would maybe be able to make new friends. Hong Kong, here we come . . .  
  
~*~  
  
"There are people moving in next door to us, Syaoran, and as the Li family's tradition, we will invite them over for dinner sometime." Yelan glared at her nonchalant son.  
  
Syaoran groaned in exasperation. "Aw, gimme a break, Kaa-san. I don't know who these people are and-"  
  
"Exactly," she interrupted. "You will be given a chance to know them at dinner. In fact, instead of writing a formal invitation, you will go over to their house and invite them personally."  
  
Syaoran's amber-brown eyes narrowed. "You expect me to talk to a family I don't even know? What if their kids are like, three years old? Aren't you afraid that they'll run amok and ruin your prized possessions?"  
  
Yelan studied her fingernails boredly. "No. I asked the real estate agency. There are only three people. Fujitaka Kinomoto, who is the father, Touya Kinomoto, who is seventeen years old, and Sakura Kinomoto, who is actually your age."  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "You asked?"  
  
Yelan looked up guiltily. "Okay, I peeped. Don't tell."  
  
"So there is no guy I can relate to?"  
  
Yelan shrugged. "Well, you have Eriol."  
  
"Yeah, but Eriol's startin' to get weird for some reason." Syaoran shuddered as he recalled the vacant look in his friend's navy blue eyes.  
  
"Anyway, I believe that's them," she stated, looking out of the window, watching a white moving van pull up in the driveway. Syaoran didn't even bother to look. Yelan stared at him pointedly.  
  
He raised his hands in mock defeat. "Okay, okay. I surrender. I'll go talk to them when they get settled in. Geez. No need to pop a pimple." He stomped up to his room, obviously not pleased with his neighboring assignment.  
  
This was going to be an interesting dinner . . .  
  
~*~  
  
ARGGH! Jesus, my fingers hurt! On to Chapter One: The Invitation, when I get it up!  
  
Onegai review. Reviews are a girl's best friend. I think. Or was it diamonds? Oh, well, I don't have either! Unless you give me one . . .  
  
Mwhahahahaha!  
  
Anywho, gomen if I don't get it posted. My ass is numb. My computer chair is soooo uncomfy. And plus, the fan IS NOT HITTING ME, and it's mega hot here in cali! That means if I wear black like I normally do, I'll burn in hell sooner that I was supposed to! Damn, life sucks, but maybe it won't if you give me reviews.  
  
Oh, yeah. I love getting pelted with crumb donuts, too. If you feel the need to do so. *quivers* 


	2. Chapter One : The Invitation

Mwhahaahahaha! What's up? ME AGAIN! I know, I know. You're getting sick of my rambling already, only after one chapter. But hey, you get to read, I get to ramble, right?  
  
Did I mention I have arachnophobia? I was walking around last night around three o-clock in the morning and found out that a jumping spider is running amok in my hallway. It jumped on my foot! EEP!  
  
My thank you's:  
  
White Eternity: Here it is! Thanks mucha! Ecua Girl: I still don't have diamonds! ( Dacia: LOL! Man, I can totally relate, too. Have you ever emptied your litter box? ( Sofia/3sh: Thanks for the recommendation! Here's chapter one! Fallen Angel: For all you know, it could get interesting! Mwhahahahahaha! Waterwing_13: You're psycho, but that's cool! Mwhahahahaa!  
  
Here! Mwhahahaha! *clears throat* That hurts now! Oh, weeeel! Whahaahahahha!  
  
~*~  
  
The Girl Next Door - Chapter One: The Invitation - By: Moon Sunflower 89  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sat down exhaustedly, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "Whoever knew unpacking is such hard work?" She complained to Kero, who was still struggling to find Sakura's leftover cookie under all the junk in her new room.  
  
She had to admit, their new house wasn't bad. As a plus, her room had a huge bay window overlooking Naokoti Lake. A large chandelier with dripping diamonds hung from her ceiling.  
  
Sakura now know why the house had cost so much. Old antique furniture stayed behind in the house, leaving Sakura with an awed feeling. Her bed was much better than her old one. At the edge of it, a lion was carved into the footboard. Scarlet hangings hung from the four poster bed, and the floor was a thick, shiny redwood.  
  
The dresser in the far corner of the room had cherry blossom trees for handles. Sakura had squealed in excitement as she noticed a tightly wrapped mirror in the closet that matched the dresser. She had hung it up instantly and put her picture of Tomoyo Daidouji, her friend, in the corner.  
  
Kero and Sakura created a system of clothing folding when Sakura heard her father yell, "Sakura, I need your help!"  
  
Sakura left Kero in her room and ran down the stairs, making sure not to slip on the rich fabric. "What, Outa-san?"  
  
"Take this out to the garage. Make sure Touya doesn't see you." Sakura looked inside and saw a wrapped present for his birthday.  
  
"Okay." She tiptoed into the garage and looked around for any sign of Touya, then placed it between the concrete wall and the antique freezer, that, miraculously, still worked. She heard the doorbell ring and her father yelled, "Sakura, can you get that?"  
  
"Sure!" She opened the side door to the garage and asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
Her eyes widened as a boy with chestnut hair and brown eyes turned around in surprise.  
  
Whoa . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Whoa . . .  
  
Syaoran's head spun as he gazed at a girl with miraculous green eyes and stringy, yet beautiful auburn hair.  
  
So . . . this was Sakura, eh?  
  
"Um, yes? I mean, y-yes. I-is your father home?" Syaoran kicked himself mentally. Why was he all of a sudden acting like a stuttering fourth-grade geek? He steeled himself. He was the descendant of Clow Reed. "I mean, I need to speak with your father. Go fetch him."  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed. Who did this boy think he was? Acting like he was her superior. "Listen, what ever you can say to my father, you can say to me."  
  
Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. He droned on unenthusiastically, "Yelan and Syaoran Li would like to invite the Kinomoto family, Fujitaka, Touya, and Sakura, to a dinner party tomorrow night at 7:00. We would like it if your family could come."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and started to close the door. "I said no."  
  
Syaoran stuck his foot in the door and said, "You have to come."  
  
"Of course we'll come," Sakura's father said from the doorway of the garage, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel.  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped open. What was her father thinking?  
  
Then, a strange buzzing at the back of her head broke her out of her thoughts. She recognized that buzzing. It was a premonition that . . .  
  
A card was wreaking havoc . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Mwhahahahahaha! I'm finished, but yet, another cliffy! I'm mean! Mwhahahahaha! Anyway, what will happen in the next chapter? Will Syaoran feel the card, too? And how will the dinner party go? Find out!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter Two: The Capture

Hey! Another chappie! I was feeling kinda guilty about leaving you guys hanging. Arigatou to all of my wonderful reviewers. Here are the answers to a couple questions you guys asked me.  
  
To AznStrawberry10: Sakura and Syaoran are both 16 years old in this story.  
  
To Ecua Girl: No kind of card caused the buzzing. It's sort of like a premonition they get whenever a card is on the loose.  
  
Anyway, arigatou again for the reviews, and gomen ne if I don't update for a while. One of my friends just died on Friday, May 30, and I probably have to go to his funeral. E-mail me if you want details, but it's kinda sad. (  
  
Anyway, here it is. Chapter Two!  
  
~*~  
  
The Girl Next Door - Chapter Two: The Capture - By: Moon Sunflower 89  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, no!" Sakura ran back into the doorway of the garage and ran up the stairs, leaving Syaoran behind to wonder about what kind of nuts his family was actually exposed to. Was this girl psycho?  
  
A few minutes later, Syaoran felt the buzzing as well. A card! His conscience told him that the card was in Ratoko Park. He immediately jumped out of her garage as he heard her coming back down. He saw in her hand a yellow thing that slumped, and it looked particularly like a stuffed animal.  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed when he noticed that she was running towards the park. He followed her to see what he was doing, but most importantly, to get the card. He heard screams up ahead and ran faster, surprised again when Sakura did the same.  
  
Sakura gasped in horror as she reached the bare park. She could tell instantly it was the Erase Card. She grabbed her key necklace and shouted, "Wand!" It elongated into a wand that looked strangely like a bird's beak that had wings attached to it.  
  
(Gomen ne, I do not know how she gets it from necklace to wand! ^.^)  
  
Syaoran stood back in amazement as the girl in front of him began battling with the card. Erase's power had pushed her back against a remaining tree, but she stood once again. The stuffed animal that Syaoran had seen earlier was floating around and ordering instructions.  
  
"Use Jump!"  
  
"I'm trying!" She hit the card with her wand and instantly jumped over Erase's temporary figure. (Don't know about that, either.)  
  
Syaoran stood and unsheathed his sword, activating it and trying to slash the card.  
  
Sakura looked down in amazement. That little obnoxious brat that was at her door was a Card Captor? What a trip!  
  
She jumped up once again and around to the back of the card, who was currently trying to erase Syaoran. "Seal!" She slammed her wand down on top of the card, sealing the figure inside. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted, and the card floated to the ground beside her. Kero swooped down and put it in her pack with the others.  
  
"Y-you're a card captor?" Syaoran asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
"H-how? Only Li's can be card captors. This isn't right! Kaa-san never told me that a young stupid girl could be a card captor!"  
  
Sakura's face took on one of disbelief. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there! I didn't choose to have Keroberos protect me and be a card captor!"  
  
"KEROBEROS?! THE ANCIENT GUARDIAN?!"  
  
Kero flew over and had a marshmallow in his hand. Where he got it, Sakura didn't want to know. "Hey!"  
  
Syaoran looked on in shock, then began cackling like he wasn't going to stop. "AHAHAHHAHAHAAA! KEROBEROS! A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!"  
  
Kero's face took on a rather perturbed look and he hit Syaoran upside the head with his tail. "Shut up, gaki!"  
  
"Grrr . . ."  
  
Sakura stepped in between the two. She smiled at Syaoran, causing him to blush. "Now, since we're both card captors, why don't we team up. It would be cool to capture cards together." She extended her hand nicely and waited for him to take it.\  
  
He didn't, however. "Whoever said I would WANT to work with you? You probably don't even have any skills or know what to do as a card captor. Like I would want to." He walked off, hands in pockets.  
  
Sakura dropped her hand and gazed after him fiercely. If he was going to be a jerk . . . so could she.  
  
She rubbed her hands together and cackled evilly. "Let the games begin . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that that airhead over there was a card captor?" Syaroan was standing in front of his mom, waving his arms around frantically.  
  
Yelan sweatdropped. "I honestly didn't know, Syaoran. Maybe-"  
  
"Let's cancel the dinner tomorrow!" Syaoran's face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"No."  
  
"But, kaa-san-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Syaoran sighed in defeat and trudged up to his room. That Sakura girl was pretty. Whoa! What are you thinking? He opened his door and slammed it, flopping down on his bed. She would pay for capturing that card . . .  
  
~*~  
  
ARGHH! I know, I know! I bet you know what's going to happen next! If you don't, *hits herself*  
  
My fingies hurt, so I'm off to go printer-crazy and read ff.net stories. Mwahahahahaha. Until next time, friends!  
  
JA NE! ( 


	4. Chapter Three : Lemon Juice In Disguise

Hey! So sorry for the long update, but I have been sooo busy! I won't waste anymore time. Here it is!  
  
~*~ The Girl Next Door - Chapter Three : Lemon Juice In Disguise - By: Moon Sunflower 89  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura looked at herself in wonderment. Tonight was the night of the 'big dinner party', as her father called it. It was not special or anything of the sort. She flushed when she recalled the statement her father had said in the store when she had spotted the lovely black dress.  
  
"Sakura, that dress is perfect. Feel the need to impress someone tonight?"  
  
Sakura clenched her hands together and gritted her teeth. Who would ever want to impress that gaki? He was such a jerk! Of course she didn't want to impress him! Okay! Okay! Maybe a little.  
  
OKAY! A lot!  
  
Kero flew over to her and wolf-whistled. Sakura rolled her eyes and swatted at him. She loved the dress; she only wished the look wouldn't be spoiled on something like Syaoran Li. It was a black spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees, and it had cherries on it.  
  
"Sakura, time to go!" Fujitaka called up the stairs.  
  
She straightened her hair one more time and started down the stairs. Don't forget your promise, she thought. Tonight was going to be a night Syaoran Li would never forget in his miniscule little life. She smiled evilly and yelled, "Let's get going'!"  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that night as Yelan straightened his tie on his suit. He scratched his arm and shrugged his shoulders. "Kaa-san, this suit is sooo itchy!"  
  
"Shut up, Syaoran! Our guests are here!" She walked over to the door and turned around. "I want you to be polite to the Kinomotos."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get going." He walked over to the door to greet their guests.  
  
Yelan opened the door and said, "Welcome to the Li home. I hope you will enjoy the dinner here."  
  
Fujitaka came in, followed by Touya, then Sakura.  
  
Oh.  
  
Syaoran's heart all but jumped into his throat. Sakura looked beautifu-  
  
AACK! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT! DAMN!  
  
Sakura shook Yelan's hand politely and continued down the line to Syaoran. She stuck her hand out and smiled forcefully.  
  
Syaoran stared at her hand and raised an eyebrow. He yelped as Yelan elbowed him in the side. He stuck his hand out and shook hers. It was like an electric shock traveled through both of them.  
  
They stared at one another, then Sakura tore her hand away. Don't ever do that again, she thought.  
  
After an hour of painful talking (on Sakura and Syaoran's part), his butler brought in the first meal. Chicken.  
  
Yelan looked at Syaoran. "Will you please serve it up?"  
  
"Okay." He got up and cut everyone's chicken, then grinned evilly. Sakura noticed this and looked over at him, narrowing her emerald eyes.  
  
As he served up Sakura's, he put a little bit more salt than he was supposed to. He gave everyone their plates and sat down, folding his hands innocently.  
  
"Well, everyone, please enjoy." Yelan grabbed her fork daintily and indicated that everyone should eat.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura's face with a triumphant expression as she took a bite. He almost burst out laughing as she made a face similar to a person who had just smelled a skunk. (I smell the smelly smell of something that smells smelly! AHAHAHAHHA!)  
  
She stood up, startling everyone at the table. "Miss Li, may I please go to the kitchen and fetch the drinks?"  
  
Yelan looked at their empty places where their glasses should have been. "I guess Wei forgot to bring them out. Of course you may."  
  
She smiled politely and walked out of the room. She smiled at the butler in the kitchen and she grabbed the lemon juice out of the refrigerator. She poured half of the bottle into his drink and said, "That oughta do it!"  
  
She went over to the sink and rinsed her hands, then put a droplet of water on his glass so she knew it was his. She winked at the man and giggled when he winked back. She took it into the dining room and dished them out.  
  
Syaoran glanced suspiciously at his drink and then at Sakura, who looked down at her salty chicken quickly, making him think that she wasn't watching him. He shrugged and took a drink. Sakura automatically looked up and started giggling as he stood up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Everyone at the table froze as they heard gagging coming from the bathroom and the water running. Sakura started to laugh harder and tears started rolling down her face. Sakura shut up as a storming Syaoran walked back into the room. He had a murderous look on his face and he pointed accusingly at Sakura.  
  
"You."  
  
~*~  
  
GOD I'M SUCH A BITCH! CLIFFY! AHAHAHHAHA! Sorry again for the long update! I'll get chappie four up as soon as I can! 


End file.
